For the Honor of Greyskull: The Inheritance Chapters 11 through 14
by Sherafan214
Summary: Anika, daughter of Adora and SeaHawk, on a mission to rescue her missing mother, the Princess Adora. Most characters are from the Filmation and Mattel line, with the Exception of Anika, AJ, Amanda, Jerrod, Layla, and Pretty Kitty. Thank you Mattel and Filmation for making my childhood awesome. Readers, please go to my profile to see other chapters. Thanks.
Chapter 11

"So you want to hear a story about Shadowweaver?" Skeletor asked. "Interesting. What would you like to know."

"Well. What do you think about her? I know you have many dealings with her." Anika said.

"Oh I am sticking around to hear this. I was always curious about Weaver." Amanda said.

"Hmmm two princesses visiting me, how delightful." Skeletor quipped.

"Well, we love our Skeletor." Amanda joked.

"Enough with the jokes. What would you two like to know about her?" Skeletor said.

"We know you have had dealings in the past, how obsessed is she when it comes to my Mom?" Anika asked.

"Oh Weaver was and I presume is obsessed with your Mother, Dear Anika. She walked a fine line of enemy and a woman who felt she lost her child when Adora defected to the Rebels. Hordak was mad but Shadowweaver was enraged. She , in her own messed up way, loved Adora and treated her as her own child. I wasn't there, of course, but after dealing with that witch I got quite and insight."

"So would you say if the Rebellion tried to rescue her again, would you say that Horror Hall would be the best location to find Aunt Adora?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. She would more than likely have her in Horror Hall and under her spell. Weaver is very cunning and very dangerous. The only other witch I know that would even compare to her is that traitor Evil-lyn."

"That would be one magical battle that I would love to see." Amanda said.

"Oh those two despise each other. There has been many times where they have tried to kill each other. But if I had to place a bet, I believe Weaver would eliminate Evil-lyn easily." Skeletor laughed.

Just hearing that statement Anika and Amanda realized what they were about to go against. Anika held her cup of coffee and sipped it pondering what Skeletor said.

"If Weaver has your Mother, Anika, it would take powerful magic to break the any spell that was placed on her. I would presume the Sorceress and your dear cousin here would use the magic of Greyskull the break Weaver's workings."

"We would." Amanda replied.

"I think we need to get going. Thank you for the information, Skeletor. I will be back to finish our game." Anika said.

Anika had a feeling on how any spell of Shadowweavers could be broken but she had to get Amanda out of the jail cell and away from Skeletor's earshot to ask.

Anika packed up the cups and chess board and placed them on the tray.

"It is always a pleasure to have you visit Anika. Once I am freed I will make it a point to make you my wife once I have concurred Eternia."

"I highly doubt that. You're in here and I already have a boyfriend I plan on marrying someday." Anika laughed.

"We shall see."

Amanda and Anika left and worked their way out of the building. They walked to a fountain and sat down by it.

"Amanda. I have a question. Would the Sword of Protection break any type a spell that was placed on my Mom?"

"I might help, but I have to ask Gramma T and since Castaspella is visiting her tonight I will consult her as well. I think we might have to add to the power of the sword. The thing is Aunt Adora would need to remember and how to use it. She would have to evoke the power to make sure it takes effect."

"I will have to talk to your Dad about that. I am assuming he is the one that will go into Horror Hall to get her out." Anika replied.

"I am sure he will be. You know I know my Dad is the most powerful man on the planet, but he is still my Dad and I do worry about him." Amanda said.

"I worry about him too. I worry about you too. You are my cousin and one of my best friends. I know someday when your Grandmother steps down you will be at Greyskull. I feel like you will be all alone." Anika said with concern.

"I won't be. Gramma T will be with me for a while to help me transition. I have a feeling Grampa Duncan is going to be visiting and I have a feeling it won't be just to see me." Amanda giggled.

Anika laughed "It always been a suspicion that your Grandparents would eventually get together. It has been a suspicion since your parents got married and you can tell when they look at each other they love each other so much."

"Yes. In fact it's lunchtime. We need to head to the palace and grab some food and find out how the ships are coming along. I need to see my dad, too." Amanda said.

"Hey I have to see your dad as well. I have some questions for him. I had this dream about this girl and I was wondering maybe he knows who she is. She said I know her, but I have never seen her before. I thought maybe she was someone my Mom and your Dad knew."

"Really, do you have a name of this girl?" Amanda asked.

"No I-" Amanda said and then she heard screams coming from the market nearby.

Royal Guardsman starting running towards the market. Goblins has coming running out and starting attacking. Trapjaw was in the background telling them to attack.

"Oh great a fight and I don't have my gear." Anika said.

All of a sudden her bow and quill full of arrow appeared next to her and her sword showed up in her hand. Amanda's sais and whip showed up in her hands.

"You know I am really grateful you're my cousin, Amanda." Anika laughed.

"Let's go." Amanda said.

"Let me slow them down a bit with a blast arrow."

"Be my guest." Amanda said.

Anika slipped her arms through the quill's harness and grabbed and blast bow. Pulling back on the bow and releasing, the bow sailed through the air and landed in front of a group of Goblins. AJ and Jerrod ran up to the girls.

"Mind if we join you for some fun?" Jerrod joked.

"Of course my love. But you know Amanda is a serious badass, she could use her magic and wipe them all out." Amanda replied.

"Yes and seriously zap my magic."

"Sis, we know you are badass in your own right without your magic. Shall we show our guests a good time?" AJ said with a laugh.

"Yes we shall dear brother of mine."

The four of them ran into battle taking on the Goblins. The Royal Guard intertwined with the Goblins. All of a sudden there was freeze blasts that coming from behind hitting the Goblins and then freeze blasts coming from the front of them hitting the guards. Anika looked behind and saw Man-at-Arms firing his freeze ray towards the Goblins. Anika then surveyed the front and saw Trapjaw using his freeze ray on the Guard. Anika pulled out her bow and drew her arrow back. She aimed right at the freeze ray attached to Trapjaw. She pulled back and released her arrow, but Trapjaw caught it before it reached the ray on his arm. He threw it to the side and laughed.

"Little girl, don't you have some where to be to play with your dollies." Trapjaw said.

"No I am a big girl now and I play with big girl toys." Anika responded as she lunged at Trapjaw with her sword.

Before she could get to him, a pink blur whizzed past her and pounced on Trapjaw. The pink panther was growling hard, and a purple panther came and joined in the capture.

"Rarrrrrr, Trapjaw it's not nice to mess with one of my family members. She has my protection." Catra said.

"That protection won't matter once Skeletor is free. My Goblin friends have sworn their allegiance to him."

"Awe, but Trapjaw you can't take Skeletor away from me. We have a special bond after all this time." Anika joked.

"I suggest you back away from my friend if you know what is good for you." A voice said from behind.

It was Whiplash who was ready to strike against Anika. His tail was waiving back and worth ready to hit her hard. Anika looked back and tried to back away. Catra placed herself between the large lizard and the girl, but Whiplash came down on Anika's leg. There was a loud cracking sound and Anika screamed in pain. She grabbed her leg in pain. Catra laid next to Anika shielding her. Tears were streaming down Anika's face. Pretty Kitty backed off of Trapjaw.

"Back away from my friends Whiplash." A voice boomed.

He-Man showed up with Man-at-Arms and Frosta. Frosta focused her sights on Trapjaw. He stayed right where he was at. Man-at-Arms had his freeze ray on Whiplash. The group heard a howl, and saw Layla running up. Layla started growling and sneering at Whiplash, putting her body next to Kitty. The two animals sneered at him.

"Well, He-Man since today is not a good day for us, let's make it a worse day for everyone else." Whiplash said as he raised his tail to strike down everyone in his way.

He-Man caught the tail before it came down. Man-at-Arms blasted Whiplash with his freeze ray. The large lizard was frozen. Trapjaw saw he wasn't going to win this fight and got up and started running. Man-at-Arms commanded some of the He-Man walked over and picked up Anika into his arms. Frosta came over and assessed the leg.

"I am going to apply some coldness to the leg just to numb your pain sweetheart. It will hurt for a moment but it will numb you shortly." Frosta said.

Catra and Pretty Kitty Transformed back. They ran over to Anika.

"Kitty got get the material we picked up. We need to make a splint and we can use some of it." Catra said and then she turned to He-Man. "We were in the Market getting materials for our shop when we heard the blasts and commotion. When we saw Anika, we knew we needed to help."

"Thank you for the help." He-Man said.

Amanda ran over and looked at the leg. Kitty came back with some sticks and the material. Catra cut a strip and placed the sticks on either side to form a splint. Amanda started to use her magic to help heal the broken leg and stopped.

"I can only do so much. Gramma T is better at this then I am. Let's get her to the palace and I can see if she can come to help." Amanda said.

"I will stay to help clean up the mess and go after the rest of the Goblins. Frosta can you stick around and help. In fact, where is Jerrod and AJ?" Man-at-Arms asked.

"They went after some Goblins on the North end of the Market, sir." Kitty said. "If you would like I can stay behind and help out?"

"Kitty, I would really appreciate it. Is it ok with your Mother?"

"Rawrrr, I have no problem with that. I will walk amongst the towns folk to keep an eye out for any Goblins or signs of Trapjaw." Catra said.

The group dispersed in different directions. Man-at-Arms, Pretty Kitty, and Frosta staying behind. He-Man carried Anika towards the palace with Amanda alongside of him. Amanda sent a telepathic message to Sorceress that her help was needed.

"Well, it looks like I will get to ask my question to the right people all in one room." Anika said.

Chapter 12

He-Man carried Anika into Randor's study and put her down on the couch. Queen Marlena, King Randor, and Teala came in. The Sorceress flew into the study through the balcony in the form of Zoar.

"Anika, my dear, are you okay?" the Sorceress asked.

"I think my leg-" Anika replied but broke off when they heard someone yelling.

"Look out. Broom, put on the breaks! Put on the breaks!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Madam Razz and Broom crashed into the study. Queen Marlena and Teala went over to help them up. Madam Razz dusted herself off and checked on Broom.

"I ran into Frosta, she said that there was a fight and Anika was hurt. I came to see if there was anything I can do." Madam said as she walked over to Anika.

"I was just about to assess the situation, but I would appreciate the help." The Sorceress said to Madam.

"Anika, dearie, I am going to touch your leg. I need to see how bad the break is." Madam said to the girl. "You're lucky, it is just a fracture, but it needs to be reset."

Madam looked at He-Man. He shook his head and then looked at his Mother and Father.

"If I reset it my strength might make it worse. Mother has medical training from being in the Space Program on Earth. Father is strong enough to reset it with my Mother's help. I can hold her down." He-Man said.

He-Man sat behind Anika and wrapped his arms around her. Madam Razz pulled out a potion and a piece of leather strap. She gave them to Anika and told her to drink the potion to relax her and she will need to bite down on the leather. The Queen explained to Randor how they will set the break.

"Now dearie, it's going to hurt a bit for the setting, but the potion will help you relax and sleep. The spell that the Sorceress is using is not one you want to be awake for while your leg is healing. The rapid healing is quite uncomfortable." Madam explained.

"Anika, you can do this. I know it will hurt but it will be like how I showed you in training a long time ago. Only there will be some magic involved this time." Teala leaned over and told her.

"Are we ready?" the Sorceress asked.

"Before we do this, I have a question?" Anika said in pain.

"Yes, dearie, what is it?" Madam Raz asked.

"There was a girl, about my age. She said I know her. Dark black hair, icy blue eyes. She was a warrier. She said she was coming the help and I don't know who she is. Do you know?" Anika tried to breathe through the pain.

"We will answer your questions in a moment. We need to take care of your leg first, Anika." the Sorceress said.

Anika felt her eyes get heavy. Everyone gathered around. He-Man sat and got ready for Anika to move.

"Ok, Anika, get ready. One, two, three." The Queen said and Randor reset her leg.

Anika screamed loudly and then passed out. Raz's potion worked and Anika fell asleep. The Sorceress went to work on setting a spell to quickly heal the break. Amanda watched her and learned the skill of healing beyond cuts and bruises. As they let Anika heal, the Sorceress used telepathy to call Castaspella and Peek-a-Blue.

"What is this girl that Anika was talking about?" Marlena asked.

"Anika saw a reflection of herself. She saw her own destiny and it was telling her it's time." Amanda said. "When I was younger I knew I was meant to be the Sorceress. I could feel the power of Greyskull coursing through my body. That is because my own Mother could have become the Sorceress and she has hidden powers in her. She can only activate them if need be if she is at Greyskull. She chose not to become the next Sorceress. When I chose that mantel, mine became active. AJ will always, have a connection, too, and may someday have his destiny revealed to him in some way. When Aunt Adora was pregnant with Anika, she never stopped being She-Ra. The Power of Greyskull became a part of her. Her destiny would have eventually been revealed, the bond with Greyskull makes it stronger and more obvious. Think of it as a failsafe."

"That makes sense. Adora and I never had that kind of situation because we were never genetically linked to Greyskull. The Sorceress had to wake up our callings." He-Man said.

Castaspella and Peek-a-Blue stepped through a portal. They came towards the group.

"I have forseen that it is time for Anika to fulfill her destiny. I had been waiting for this time for so long. Am I right that the time is approaching quickly?" Peek-a-Blue asked.

"Yes. The time is at hand for Anika to fulfill her Destiny." The Sorceress said.

Chapter 13

"No, I am not ready for this. My Granddaughter does not need to fight. It is one thing for Amanda, she will be safe in Greyskull, she has magic to protect her. Anika, she could get killed. I have to worry every day that my son, no matter who he is will die in battle. My daughter was taken away, again from me by the Horde. I even worry about AJ, will he be King or will he follow in his Father's footsteps." Marlena cried.

"Marlena, AJ's destiny will eventually happen. What it is, I do not know what is going to happen to him. Do not forget I am his Grandmother as well. I do worry about Anika, Amanda, and AJ. But I do know this. The woman that Anika will be is forged from War. Anika was deeply affected by the attack from the Horde. When that moment happened her destiny was completely changed. Since Anika came back from Etheria, everything she has done was based off of that terrible day. Her drive and her willingness to protect those that she loves all stems from that day." The Sorceress said.

"Mother, I will make sure to guide Anika and make sure she does right. Teala, can train her more. Make sure her skills are sharp to keep her well aware of the danger." He-Man said to his Mother.

"I just want to protect her. She has been through so much."

"Marlena, we need to trust our family and friends. This road will be tough for her, but we can be there to guide her." The King said.

The door opened and Man-at-Arms walked into the room. He went over to the couch and saw Anika sleep and that the spell was working on her leg. He then walked over to the group as they were talking.

"Looks like we got all the Goblins out of the Market and that they ran off to Snake Mountain. Layla and Pretty Kitty went to help AJ and Jerrod check the perimeters. How is Anika doing?" Duncan asked.

"She is better, but it is time for her to fulfill her destiny. She has seen her other self in a dream." Randor said with sadness.

"King Randor, do not be sad. Be proud. Anika will do well. Just like Adora." Castaspella said.

"Hmm what about my Mom?" Anika said as she woke up. "My leg tingles."

"Dearie, that is good that means your leg is almost done healing. Just lie still and let it finish." Madam Razz said as she looked at Anika's leg.

The Sorceress walked over and pulled a chair with her. She sat near Anika. She was about to have an important conversation with the girl.

"Anika, tonight I need you to come to Greyskull with your family. There is something I need you to see and the answer to your question will lie there. I need you to bring your sword as well. This is all I can tell you right now. My powers are weakening and I must return to Greyskull. Stay off your leg for another hour and Amanda will check it. My dear, know that I am so proud of the wonderful young lady you have become." The Sorceress said and gave Anika and kiss on the forehead.

The Sorceress then turned and changed into Zoar and flew off out of the balcony. He-Man turned back into Adam.

"I will have AJ and Jerrod stay behind tonight to keep things in line over here. Jerrod doesn't need to know yet. Don't forget we also need to find out about his powers, but one issue at a time." Teala whispered to Adam.

"I agree."

"Where is my Dad?" Anika said.

"I ran into him earlier. He plans on checking the docks for Goblins and then he was going to come here." Duncan said.

"Great. I am so hungry right now. Is there any way I could get some food?" Anika said.

"I will ask if Chef Allen's assistants can bring the food in here. We haven't even eaten yet. Casta and Blue, would you like to stay for lunch?" Queen Marlena asked and went out of the room to get lunch situated.

Both women agreed to stay. Everyone was talking about the day's events. Anika sat there and her thoughts wondered. She thought how she let Whiplash get one over her. The tingling started to wear off and Amanda checked the leg. She helped Anika sit up completely.

"Uncle Duncan, can I speak with you?" Anika asked.

"Sure." He said as he sat near her.

"Did you speak with my Dad and Sven about the sails and rigging Grampa's fleet?" Anika asked.

"Yes and we are going to rig at least 5 ships. In such a short time it's all we can do quickly. Thank you for volunteering to help and I am sure AJ and Jerrod will be a big help as well. If we can get as many people as we can to help set up the sails we could be done in a day." Man-at-Arms said with a smile.

"I came up with a plan and I was wondering if I could run it by everybody. Actually, I would need Queen Angella here too. The rest of the Rebellion can be included later." Anika said and turned to her cousin " Amanda could you create an Orb and get your Grandmother "on the line?"

"Yes. I am very curious about you what you have planned." Amanda replied.

"I will go contact Queen Angella." Man-at-Arms said and got up.

Anika sat and looked across the room at her family. She couldn't believe it that in a couple of days her Mother might be home. She then started thinking about the girl in her dream. She wondered when she was going to show up.

Marlena walked in with some of Chef Allen's assistants and trays of food and drinks were on carts being pushed in. Every one gathered around and grabbed food. Anika felt good to up and walk over. Adam was behind her helping her get food together. They pulled chairs and another couch towards a coffee table that was near the couch Anika was sitting on. A few minutes later Angella flew through the balcony and landed. Marlena offered her some food and something to drink. Anika got up from her seat and went to a shelf where Randor kept maps and a globe. She pulled the Etheria maps and brings them over to the table. People lifted their plate so she could lay the maps out. She started walking around. Amanda had an orb floating with the Sorceress appearing.

"As you know I had asked if we could rig Solar Sails on some of the Eternian Naval fleet ships. There might be a chance that if we clear the last of the Etherians off the planet we could use this as a distraction and He-Man could come in and get Mom out of Horror Hall or Fright Zone." Anika said.

"But how can we get that many ships over to Etheria?" Angela asked.

The door opens and AJ, Jerrod, Cringer, Layla walked in. They saw the crowd that was around the table and the food on the trays. They walked over and grabbed some food. Jerrod threw some lunch meats on plates for Layla and Cringer, put them down in front of the animals, and walked over and gave Anika a kiss on the forehead. AJ and Jerrod both sat on the floor and listened to what Anika had to say. SeaHawk and Sven walked in but went straight to the group of people.

"That is why I needed you here your Highness. I was thinking if you, the Sorceress, Amanda, and Casta to help open multiple portals. We take the ships through and disperse them around Etheria. We get as many people that are still over there to evacuate." Anika answered.

Sven piped in "I am rigging some of the life rafts so that they can fly as well. If need be we can swoop in and pick up people as well. I figured Hordak might try and stop larger ships from landing."

"That is a great idea. That actually changes an idea a little bit." Anika said. "I was thinking that while most of the fleet is getting Etherians, Dad, He-Man, Sven, I can take the Scooner in and get Mom. Hordak will be busy with the other ships, but now Dad and He-Man can go in with a smaller boat. Sven and I can stay on the Scooner. Once Mom is rescued they meet us at the Scooner and we can fly off to Grampa Falcon's Island. The Magic there will protect us, hopefully. Once we get the all clear, we can come back home."

"And I spoke with some of the pirate factions that have loyalty to me. They said they want to help with protecting the ships that are picking up the Etherians." SeaHawk said.

"Excellent. Uncle Sven, I understand that with some help it could take a two days to get the ships ready?" Anika asked.

"Yes. I am so thankful for the help that everyone is giving me. Let's give Hordak a run for his money."

"Aunt Teala, Jerrod, the situation with Whiplash and Trapjaw is not isolated. I think we need some more training drills and some around the clock security checks. What do you think?" Anika asked.

Teala and Jerrod both agreed to more drills, training, and rounds of security. Anika looked at Randor. She realized she might be stepping over her authority.

"Ok I think right now this is a good start. I have some things going on right later this evening but in about 2 hours can you and Jerrod meet me in the back quad for some training? Anika asked Teala.

"Yes. If you feel you need it?"

"I do." Anika replied.

Everyone broke away from the meeting. Castaspella and Pink-a-Blue said they would see Anika later at Greyskull. Angella assured Adam that she will have her guard ready on the ground. Anika walked over to her Grandfather.

"Grampa, I am sorry if I am overstepping any boundaries that you normally deal with." She said.

"Anika, I couldn't be more proud. I don't know what your destiny is, but if AJ was ever to decide not to be King, I would love to see you on the throne. You would make an excellent Queen of Eternia."

"Thank you. I feel honored." Anika said with a smile.

Chapter 13

Later on in the day, Anika walked down to the stables. She realize there was somebody she needed to talk to, Spirit. Spirit and the Unicorns lived in the stables. Unlike the regular horses that stayed there, the Unicorns and Spirit could come and go as they please. Anika looked around the stable and found Spirit fast asleep in his stall. He was the only one. It looked like the Unicorns took off for a run. Anika grabbed a blanket from the supply room and went into the stall. She laid the blanket down and then laid down on it. She loved to listen to Spirit breathing. Spirit woke up and found Anika laying against him.

"Little one, it is so good to see you. There has been rumors going around again that Adora has been found." Spirit said.

"Spirit, this time it is true. There was an actual sighting of her. They were moving out side of the Whispering Woods. We think all this time she was in Horror Hall."

"It makes sense. Shadowweaver has always been possessive of Adora. She was so angry when Adora defected to the Rebellion. Anything I can do to help bring her home, I am there."

Anika turned, got on her knees and took Spirit's head into her hands and stroked his mane. She started to smile at him.

"Good. Cause we are going to need Swiftwind's help." She said.

Spirit's eyes got real big. He started to get up and Anika got up with him. He nuzzled his face against her neck.

"You know now. For so long I wanted to tell you, but I knew that if you found out and that information got into the Hordes hands. They could use it against the family."

"Spirit, don't worry about it. There is one thing though, when we get Mom back, you owe me a ride in the clouds." Anika said.

"Deal." Spirit replied.

"Tonight I have to go to Castle Greyskull. I was wondering if you could take me?"

"Of course. I would love too." Spirit said.

"Good. I have to get going, I have some training I have to do." Anika said and she gave Spirit a hug around his neck.

"I will see you later, Little One." Spirit said.

Anika started walking towards the Palace. Layla was walking around and met up with her. The two walked together talking about the events that were happening lately. Anika and Layla were both excited about Adora possibly coming home.

"Hey, want to come to Castle Greyskull with Spirit and I later? The family is going to meet us there." Anika asked.

"Of course I want to go. I love it there. So many halls to walk through and the Sorceress always has treats." Layla said.

"You and your eating habits." Laughed Anika.

They made their way to the Quad where Jerrod and Teala were waiting. Anika's sword was leaning against a rack with the rest of the practice swords. Anika picked it up. It felt perfect in her hand. She went over to another rack to grab a shield. Layla went over to a shady spot and laid down to watch Anika and Jerrod.

Teala had them do some stretches and talked about what they were going to do. The plan was to have Jerrod target Anika and work on her sword handling skills. They battled each other out and Anika worked out her issues. She blocked all of Jerrod's blows with her shield. Jerrod finally went full forces. Their swords clinked hard against each other and moved all over the quad. Guards and Palace worker stopped to watch and Bow with Kowl had walked in the see what was going on.

"She is impressive, isn't she Bow?" Kowl noted.

"Yes. She has a little more edge in her fighting style then Adora did." Bow said.

All of a sudden Jerrod knocked the sword out of Anika's hand. She used her shield to push him back. He stammered, and she ran and did a flip over him. She then swept her leg under his and he started to fall backwards and landed on his back. Jerrod's sword fell out of his hand and Anika picked it up. She pointed it down at him. The crowd started cheering and clapping. Anika helped Jerrod back up and he kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered again.

"Anika that was amazing!" Teala said. "Nice moves. I am highly impressed."

Anika laughed. "You're next on my list."

"I will take that challenge." Teala giggled.

"Anika, that was quite impressive. I don't think even Bow could pull that off." Kowl said matter-of-factly.

"Kowl, can you even pull that off with your short stature." Bow joked.

"Well, I wouldn't put myself in that kind of situation." Kowl responded.

"My girl is amazing. I need more practice cause I need to beat her next time." Jerrod said with a smile.

"Thank you and you won't beat me next time." Anika said with a giggle.

"Well you two will have plenty of chances of trying to beat each other. Let's set up again." Teala said.

Again, they started to battle again, the crowd was yelling and cheering. The King and Queen, AJ, Adam, and Cringer were watching. It looked like Jerrod was getting ahead of the battle, but Anika came back with a grace. They went back and forth for ten minutes. As Jerrod started going forward with Anika, she started to back flip towards the racks. She stopped and picked up a wooden bow staff. She used that to defend herself.

"Wow she is really good." Marlena said.

"She really is." Randor replied.

Anika came towards Jerrod and he in return used his sword to cut the staff in half. Anika used the two pieces to start striking at Jerrod. Jerrod moved forward again with his shield, and in the end winning once he pushed Anika to the ground with the tip of the sword at her chest.

The crowd clapped and then broke apart. Jerrod helped Anika up and they laughed. Bow came over and shook hands with both of them, congratulating them on a wonderful job.

"Uncle Bow, what brings you to the Palace?" Anika asked.

"I wanted to tell Adam and you that some of the Rebels are going to help out with the rigging of the sails. With that being said, the project will move more quickly. If done right we could be done within a day and a half. I contacted Quill and asked him to start getting the word out in two days' time Etherians need to be ready to move."

"Good move. Teala, get some of the guard ready to go over to Etheria to help Quill." King Randor said.

"Sir, would you like me to go along and help?" Jerrod asked.

"Jerrod, I need you to stay here and help AJ. Tonight some of us, along with Anika, need to go to Greyskull. You and Aj will be in charge of the Palace. Most of the Guard will stay here. We need to keep a look out. Trapjaw might try to make another attempt to get Skeletor out."

"Yes sir. I will go meet with AJ and get started." Jerrod said.

"Good and be ready with Duncan to help with the Sails. Make sure AJ comes too. We need as many people we can get to help out." Randor said.

"Yes sir." And Jerrod walked away.

"Anika, I spoke with the Sorceress and we will be having dinner at Greyskull. Can you help me pack some bread and some desserts for tonight?" Marlena asked.

"Yes, let me go clean up and I will meet you in the Kitchen." Anika said.

Marlena agreed and Anika walked away from the group with Layla following her.

Teala, Bow, Kowl, the King and Queen, and Adam with Cringer were all that was left. They all sat around in the quad on the benches.

Bow broke the brief silence "Castaspella told me what is going on and she told me it would be a good idea that Glimmer, Angella, and I show up tonight."

"This will be a big deal for Anika and she will need to have many supporters as possible." Adam said. "It can be lonely when only a few know your secret."

Chapter 14

Anika went to the stables to get Spirit ready for a ride. She had some of the food with her and told the Queen she would meet them at Castle Greyskull. Anika set up her gear, saddle and reins on Spirit. He had a long standing rule that Anika must use a saddle when riding him. He felt that she would be more secure when riding him when Anika was younger. The Unicorns came into the stables back from their run and flights. Anika bowed to the King of the Unicorns, Brightwing.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to see you again." Anika said.

"Hello Anika, it is an honor to see you as well." Brightwing said as he bowed too. " I hear that Princess Adora may be coming home soon."

"We are hoping. I have been working really hard on devising a plan." Anika said as she stroked Spirit's neck.

"I look forward to seeing her home. I hope all goes well, and know that the Unicorns stand behind you." The mighty king said.

"Anika, please be careful. You are a part of our family as well." said Starwind.

Anika reached over and stroked Starwind's neck. "I will, I promise."

"Do I get a hug, too?" a voice came.

"Starrunner, of course. You are my buddy and I always have a hug for you." Anika said to the brown Unicorn, son of Swiftwind/Spirit and Starwind.

"Anika, are you in here?" Layla called outside of the stables.

"Yes, Layla come on in." Anika replied.

The wolf walked into the stables and the Unicorns made room for her. Starrunner, Spirit, and Starwind put their heads down to nuzzle Layla face.

"Brightwing, may I talk to you, Spirit, and Starwind alone?" Anika asked.

"Of course." Brightwing said and all four walked over.

"Your Highness, I wanted to say that I know about my Mother and She-Ra being one and the same. I also figured you already knew do to the fact of what happened sixteen years ago. I didn't want to say anything in front of Starrunner and the rest of the Unicorns, but if my Mom comes back there is more of a chance of seeing Swiftwind. I know that my Uncle and the Sorceress have a hand in his transformation, and I didn't want to start a ruckus if for some reason we don't get her back. I just wanted to let you and Starwind know." Anika said

The Unicorns shook their heads in agreement. It was to be an understanding that nothing will be said until Adora was officially home or if there was not rescue.

Anika mounted Spirit and Layla was right beside her. The Unicorns wish them well and will be waiting to hear back from them. They took off for Greyskull, first they slowing maneuvered through the markets and villages. Then once they got to open fields they went into a gallop. Layla kept up and howled with excitement. As soon as they got closer to Castle Greyskull, Anika's sword started to vibrate, and a vision of the girl she saw before flashed in front of her.

"I am coming soon. Very soon." She said.

Anika panicked because she couldn't see the path ahead of her.

"Spirit, I can't see anything. I'm scared." Anika said.

"Soon." The girl's voice said and her face kept popping up.

"Hold on Anika. I will get us there. Layla we got to move faster." Spirit said.

Spirit and Layla ran faster. Once they got closer, Layla howled and the drawbridge opened. He-Man was standing there waiting for them. The sword in Anika's sheath was vibrating again. Anika dismounted. She was very disoriented at this point and held onto Spirit to guide her.

"Uncle Adam, I am not feeling so well." Anika said as she tried to steady herself.

"Here, let me carry you in. The Sorceress said she could sense you were in trouble. Layla and Spirit did a great job getting you here quickly. Everyone else is inside waiting." He-Man replied as he picked up his niece and carried her into the castle.

Spirit and Layla followed He-Man as they went in. Once they reached the opening to inside the throne room, Anika could see that her Grandparents, Man-at-Arms, Castaspella, Madam Razz, Bow, Glimmer, SeaHawk, Battle Cat, and Teala were all there. Amanda was standing next to the Sorceress.

"Anika, my dear. I sensed you were in trouble. Are you all right?" the Sorceress asked.

"I feel very disoriented. It feels like something is pulling me and I saw the vision of the girl again." Anika said.

"Anika, I think it is time for your destiny to be revealed and your visions are pulling you towards it." the Sorceress said. "Amanda, please bring the diamond to me."

Amanda went and grabbed the diamond that Anika had given the Sorceress days before. She brought it to the Sorceress. Marlena walked over and hugged Anika and told her not be scared and He-Man held Anika's hand.

"Anika, draw your sword." The Sorceress said.

Anika drew her sword and it lifted from her hand and the diamond lifted from the Sorceress's. the two met in mid-air. The hilt on the sword opened up and accepted the diamond into it, and then it floated to Anika. She took it out of mid-air and felt like it fit perfectly for her. She knew what was about to happen.

"Anika, don't be scared and just let it happen." He-Man said.

She felt the power rush and the words start to formulate.

"FOR THE HONOR OF ETHERIA! I AM CASTEEL!

Anika felt the magic work over her as the flames start to rise. She could feel herself changing and then felt the urge to point her sword towards Layla., and did so. Layla started to change in flames as well and grew bigger. A silver helmet formed over Layla and a silver saddle formed on her back.

Once the flames died down and the change finished, Anika went over to large full length mirror on a wall. It took her a minute to realize she was looking at herself. She was wearing a white bustier and white pants. There was silver and steel body armor on her shoulders, silver breast plate that extended down, and long silver boots that extended up to the thighs. She had fingerless gloves in on her hands that was partially covered in armor and on Anika's left arm was a shiny steel shield with the markings of Brightmoon, House of Randor, Mystacore, and Greyskull on it. Anika looked at her face and could see that had long black ebony hair and icy blue eyes had a headband going around her hair with wings flaring out.

"I am the girl in my visions. The visions were about me." Anika, now Casteel, has said.


End file.
